


Swallow You Whole

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugged blowjobs, M/M, Missing Scene, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond doesn't remember until Silva removes his jaw plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow You Whole

When Silva removes his jaw plate Bond stiffens. There’s something about it that catches at him, worming into his memory. He watches Silva as he talks, trying to remember. 

As he does, sweat trickles down his back.

* * *

Silva had him on that island for three days, and while he’d never made good that first seductive threat, there had been something else lingering at the back of Bond’s mind.

* * *

The voice purrs at him. “James.” 

He’s asleep in his cell, and then a face looms over him, smiling down at him. 

Bond is drowsy, too drowsy to move. They must have drugged him during the meal he’d been given. He lays still, limbs incapable of anything beyond feeble twitching. 

Silva undoes his trousers deftly, pulling them halfway down Bond’s thighs. His thumb caresses the outline of Bond’s cock before drawing his briefs down as well.

Bond blinks. It’s too dark for him to focus, but Silva’s moved, kneeling between his thighs, and then –

Silva moves his hand in front of his mouth, and then he grins, horribly at Bond before lowering his head.

It’s a hollow cavern. Bond shivers as the man devours him easily. The drug in his system doesn’t even let him arch up into the heat enclosing him. His cock slides along the ridge of Silva's ravaged jaw, sending waves of pleasure throughout Bond's body. Silva's tongue is rough and patchy, like the touch of a cat as it works across him. Bond's dimly aware of his body shuddering hopelessly. He tries to lick his dry lips, but his mouth doesn't work. He lays silent under Silva as the man's mouth claims him. 

Silva’s mouth is a travesty, and a talent, and he sucks Bond dry of every last drop until Bond’s mind goes blissfully blank.

* * *

He didn’t remember it the next morning, only thinking once again that Silva was too familiar with his body. 

Then they were in London, safe within the walls of MI6, albeit the temporary headquarters.

* * *

Now, standing here in the cell, he remembers it all too vividly. 

Silva grins at him, making a lewd sucking noise at him through the glass.

Bond turns his face away.


End file.
